Porcelain Heart
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: Hope's father demands for her to come home. Snively feels something is wrong about the idea. Hope runs away, curious to know why her father never said anything to her before. Her answer is less than satisfying. 3 in new series. R&R please!


"The worst is over now, and we can breathe again..." Hope heard from her hut. Sam was working on her debut album a lot lately, picking out and writing songs for it. She even let Hope help, which the latter was more than happy to do. Tails flew up to Hope, giving her a note.

"What's this?" Hope inquired, hearing Sam call for her.

"I don't know; some guy told me to give it to Snively. I thought since you were going over there, why not give it to you," Tails replied. "I gotta go; Sonic's taking me on a training mission. See ya!" Tails said, winding up his namesakes and taking to the air towards Sonic's hut. Hope felt a pang of envy as she walked home. She glanced at the note in her hand, tempted to read it. She heard Sam again and pocketed the note.

"Yeah?" she asked, coming inside.

"Okay, what do you think? 'Addicted' or 'Clothes?'" Sam replied, giving Hope some papers. The girl scanned through both, trying to figure out which would sound best.

"I would go with 'Addicted' if I were you," Hope said, giving her sister-in-law back the papers. Sam wrote Hope's decision down, after four others. Hope excused herself to her bedroom, without trying to appear too anxious. She took the note out of her pocket and began to read it:

/Colin,

I demand that you and those putrid animals give me

back my daughter. I want her back in a week for her

eleventh birthday.

Sincerely,

Colin Kintobor Sr./

Hope had never felt so angry in her life. Her brother and his wife had lied to her about her father. She heard the front door slam and heard Snively say something to Sam. Hope, letter clutched in her hand, stormed into the Main Room, startling Sam.

"Hey, keep it down! Chibi's sleepin', ya know."

"Where's Snively?"

"Kitchen." Hope walked into the kitchen, wondering why Sam wasn't fazed at all. She saw her brother making himself something to eat.

"You lied to me." Such malice in the tone of a ten-year-old girl's voice.

"Excuse me?"

"You told me that Dad wouldn't come back!" Snively was confused as to what his sister was babbling about. "Hope, what are you talking about?" She shoved the note in his hands, watching him as he read it.

"Hope, you know you're not supposed to go through other people's things. It's disrespectful," Snively said.

"You know that you shouldn't lie!" Hope yelled. Sam came in, hearing the yelling and was curious to know what was going on.

"And you," Hope said coldly, pointing at Sam, "work me day and night, not caring of what I want to do!" Okay, maybe not entirely true, but it's too close for comfort, Hope thought. "You guys neglected my thoughts and feelings!"

Hope noticed Sam's hurt expression on her face and didn't care. So, she continued, "you two act like you know what you're doing as parents, but you don't. Sam, you can barely make a bed!"

"Hope-"

"Shut up!" the girl screamed at Sam.

"Hope, that's enough! Go to your room!" Snively ordered.

"Fine," Hope said, running to her room. "I HATE YOU!"

And then, a door slammed. Snively looked at Sam, who was wiping tears from her eyes, trying to rid them of ever existing. "Sam? Are you alright?"

----

"I'm fine." Hope heard Sam's voice quiver. Good, Sam should be sorry, Hope thought. She took out a bag and went through her drawers, pulling out clothes. She climbed out of her bedroom window and hid behind a bush.

"Hope?" She heard her bedroom door being opened and heard frantic footsteps which sounded like Sam's. Sam's distressed sob echoed throughout the village and several Freedom Fighters went directly to the hut. She watched as Snively explained what was going on while trying to calm Sam down at the same time.

----

About 10:30 at night, Hope snuck back into the hut to get some food. As she passed by Snively and Sam's bedroom while leaving, she couldn't help but peer in.

"Sam, are you sure you're alright?" Snively inquired.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm okay." Hope could tell automatically that she was upset. "I'm just really worried about Hope."

"I know. I'm just as worried, if not more." Snively turned off the light and wrapped Sam in his arms. Hope left the hut and disappeared quickly, quietly into the Great Forest.

----

Hope knew the way to the Overlander Territory fairly well. There was at least another 150 miles to walk before getting to her desired destination. She had stolen Sam's Mp3 player so she had something to listen to. She felt bad about doing it, but nonetheless was still furious at her sister-in-law.

She noticed an abandoned hovercraft about three yards ahead of her. Hope walked up to it slowly, 'for precautions' as her brother had told her. When she was certain the hovercraft was fine, she got in and sat down at the wheel. She turned it on, pleased with the good luck streak that she had received. She continued her journey to the Overlander Territory, happy with her discovery.

----

Sam woke up in a miserable mood. She looked over her shoulder to see Snively still asleep. She curled up into him, wanting to bawl.

"Am I that bad of a parent?" she wondered aloud.

"You're doing the best you can considering you just barely came out of adolescence," Snively told her, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, but my best isn't good enough," Sam protested quietly.

"You're trying and that's better than nothing. Now, get up because I've an idea to where Hope is going," Snively replied, getting up.

"Really? Where?" Sam asked, following him to the kitchen.

"She's going to my father," Snively said simply.

"We're going after her, right?"

"Yes, I want him to meet you, our baby, and Mecha." They started preparing for their unexpected trip, hoping for the best outcome.

----

Hope saw the tall buildings of the Overlander Territory reaching out towards her, ready for her to come. She parked the hovercraft just outside the city and walked towards the city. She knew the streets by heart and after fifteen minutes, was at her father's home. She rang the doorbell twice, figuring it would be better off that way than just to barge in. She heard footsteps from behind the door and braced herself.

"Hope?" Colin Kintobor Sr. asked.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Oh, thank the Lord you're alright." Colin looked around. "Where's your brother?"

"I came alone."

"I knew better than to leave you in his care," Colin said.

"Um, can I come in? It's kinda cold," Hope inquired.

"Of course!" Colin ushered his daughter into his mansion quickly.

----

Sam and Snively ended up bringing Chibi and Mecha with them, since no one could watch the two for them. That, and the fact that Snively didn't think Mecha was ready to take care of the hut, alone.

"How much longer?" Sam asked, bored out of her mind.

"Sam, honestly! You're worse than any of the kids," Snively said.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"How so?"

"'Cause Chibi can't talk yet," Sam said proudly.

"Yes, and if you continue to speak like you do, I'll be glad that she can't speak."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Chibi will learn to curse," Snively replied. Sam remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"I can't believe it," Mecha said, "Sam is speechless." Sam glared at the hedgehog.

"But really though. How much longer?"

"Sam."

"What?!"

----

Three days later, Hope was playing checkers with her father when the doorbell rang.

"Can I get it?"

"Yes, you may," Colin said. Hope ran to the door and swung it open. There, she saw Snively, Sam, who was holding her sleeping child, and Mecha.

"What are _you_ guys doing here," Hope demanded hatefully.

"Uh, duh! Making sure you're okay," Sam retorted.

"Easy Sam," Snively murmured.

"Hope? Is something wrong?" A tall male redhead stepped out from behind the door.

"Snively," Colin said crisply.

"Father."

"Why did you bring this.. this thing with you?"

"Because he is going to be my son," Snively replied.

Colin snorted. "And the other two?"

"Hey, I got a name you know!" Sam said sharply. Colin glared at her and Sam returned the look.

"Um, Dad, can we go in? It's cold," Hope interrupted. Colin nodded. They followed him and Hope inside, Snively shutting the door.

"So," Snively said, "this is Sam, my wife," gesturing at her.

"What's the thing in the blanket?"

"That 'thing' just happens to be your granddaughter," Sam replied haughtily.

"Where do you want us to put our things?" Snively asked quickly, before a fight could break out. Then again, a fight would be somewhat interesting.

"Upstairs. Hope, do you mind showing them to their rooms," Colin asked his daughter.

"Okay, follow me."

"Wait, do you have a crib?" Sam asked abruptly.

"Yes, I do," Colin replied. He went to find it while the others got settled in.

----

Later in the evening, things seemed to have settled down. Sam herself was unusually quiet. She was reading a story to Chibi with Hope occasionally listening in. Snively and Mecha were playing chess and Colin was pretending to be reading the newspaper. In reality, he was observing Sam and Snively as parents. He noticed his son glancing over to his wife with worried eyes every few minutes. Sam closed the book and was about to pick up Chibi.

"No, don't stop reading!" Hope said. Sam smiled warmly and Hope joined her on the floor.

"So I guess that means that you're not mad at me anymore," Sam said.

"No, you're just a really good story teller," Hope replied. Sam dropped the conversation, a little hurt, and continued to read the book. After awhile, Hope went to bed, Mecha following her not long after. Sam picked up Chibi, who was sound asleep, and carried her upstairs to put her down for bed.

"So, what does she do for a living?" Colin inquired, referring to Sam.

"She's a professional singer and a profound swordswoman. I gave her a recording contract for Christmas this year."

"How long have you been together?"

"A few months over a year."

"A year? How long did you date?" Snively thought about it for a moment. "Roughly three months."

"Once again, you've made a terrible mistake. You barely know this woman! She looks, not to mention acts, like she should still be in school," Colin said.

"Father, Sam's wonderful, I assure you. You need to take the time to know her," Snively protested.

"I need to get to know her? You barely know her yourself and you had knocked her up!"

"Father, if you must know, Sam and I were planning on having children, just not this early."

"So I've heard." Colin thought for a moment before continuing with his 'unplanned interrogation.' "What about her parents? What do they do?"

"Her father's name is Raciel and her mother's Serenity. She has a sister, Sophia," Snively said. He was hoping Sam would come back down and start a different conversation.

"You haven't answered my other question."

"Her parents? Uh, well, ah-"

"They're lawyers," Sam said coming in the room.

"Lawyers?" Colin asked. Snively even shot her a curious look.

"Yeah."

"Hope has told me otherwise."

"Yeah?"

"She says that they're king and queen of the universe and the moon," Colin scowled.

"Nah, it may seem like that because they live in a mansion and are really rich."

"Oh, well, look at the time; it's almost 11:30. Sam and I should really-"

"Stay where you are," Colin interrupted.

"Um, since when are _you_ the 'boss' of us," Sam said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"This is my home and such ignorance will not be tolerated."

"Hey, ignorance is bliss," Sam retorted.

"Father," Snively said, "perhaps this should wait until tomorrow."

"I agree," Sam said.

"I don't," Colin cut in.

"Sorry, two to one. We're going to bed," Sam said. She started walking towards the hall when Snively said something.

"Coming?" she asked.

"Sam, our bedroom is this way."

"Oh." She strode over to him, tripping over an oriental rug.

"Son of a nutcracker," she muttered. She noticed her husband had an amused expression on his face. "It's all good," she smiled. She and Snively hurried up the stairs before Colin could say anything else.

----

"Dude, what was his problem? You bring me home and get jumped for it?" Sam said when they got into their room.

"I wasn't expecting it either. Lawyers? Of all the things you could have said, you chose lawyers?" Snively asked.

"Hey, it was the first thing I could think of," Sam said. Snively smiled and shook his head, then went to the bathroom to change. Sam changed in their room and got in bed, looking at a catalog. Snively came back in, somewhat surprised to see her in bed. He got in beside her and picked up his book.

"Can you smell this?" Sam abruptly inquired. He did as asked. "Like it?"

"It's alright. I'm not sure if I can imagine you wearing it." He looked over to her to see she wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

"What about this?"

"No." he wasn't sure where she was going with him smelling perfume samples.

"Which one did you like best?" she asked.

"If I tell you, will you stop telling me to smell perfume?"

"Yeah." He thought about it for a moment. "The first one."

She seemed pleased enough to write it down. He looked at what she was looking at. "Sam, you can't stop shopping can you?" Snively noticed she was looking at something he should have a little say in. "I personally like the top right item," he said.

"It's an embroidered bra." She stopped to think. "No wonder you like it. She turned the page and smiled smugly. "Snively, could you look at these?" He turned his head to see her pointing at women's pajamas.

"I like all four, especially the purple and the blue ones," he said. She looked at both and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because you're getting an eyeful. I might as well sleep naked."

"Sam, you know I was trying to help."

"I know. I just felt like bugging you. I was gonna get those two anyway," she smiled. Snively had an idea why and couldn't honestly say that he didn't like what she was planning to use them for.

She continued through the catalog book, buying a couple of bottles of nail polish. Snively noticed her write down things for Hope and Chibi, mainly bath things. Sam finally filled out the order form and set the catalog on the table, turned off her lamp, and snuggling into his side.

"Love ya," she said, yawning.

"I love you too," he replied, noticing she was already asleep. He read for another five minutes before turning in himself. As soon as he had lain down, he felt Sam nudge him. Snively observed her upset look and her fidgeting. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. She smiled faintly.

"mmm, Snively," she murmured softly in her sleep. He fell asleep after awhile, thinking about what to do the next day.

----

Colin stomped upstairs the next morning, looking for his son. He swung the spare door open with a bang. He saw Snively wake up with a jerk and a yelp.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Colin demanded.

"A quarter until eight," Snively replied tiredly.

"Get up. There are things that need to be done," Colin said.

"Wake me up if you must, but let Sam sleep." The elder Kintobor left without another word. Snively sighed and looked at his wife, who yawned and wrapped an arm around him carelessly. He detangled himself from her and showered, dressed, and then went to get Sam up.

"Sam?" he called softly, sitting next to her. "Sweetheart, it's time to get up."

She groaned and turned away from him. He shook her roughly, "Sam, get up. Would you like for me to get Hope?"

"Fiiine. I'm up. What?" she asked, vexed.

"It's morning; we have things we need to do."

"Like?"

"Sam, just get up," Snively said, giving her a kiss. She returned it and got ready for the day herself. Snively waited for her patiently, not wanting to face his father alone. She came out of the bathroom forty-five minutes later.

"You look beautiful this morning," Snively said. She smiled at him happily, as if satisfied of how she had done something to impress him. They walked downstairs together quickly, Snively almost dragging Sam.

"Dude, it's just your dad. Chillax," Sam said reassuringly.

"Easy for you to say," Snively replied.

----

The morning through mid-afternoon seemed uneventful as compared to what Snively had thought it would be. While Hope went off to play with some of her old friends and Mecha was reading, Sam and Snively only had Chibi to worry about, and with Colin at work, things seemed to be relaxing. Sam was working on her debut album's discography while Snively was playing with their daughter.

"Hey, Snively," Sam said.

"Yes?"

"You know that one song you wrote? Why did you write it in two-part harmony?" she inquired.

"I wrote it for you and Sophia to sing." Snively stood and picked up Chibi, who laughed happily. "I'm going to put her down for a nap," he said, walking upstairs.

Sam followed silently, making no sound whatsoever. She watched as he put Chibi in her crib, tucking her in. he started to sing her a lullaby, something Sam guessed would happen. As soon as he left the room and shut the door, she ambushed him with an intense kiss.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that, but what was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing? And, really good too," Sam replied.

"I didn't want you to feel like there was any sort of competition between us," he answered.

They were walking in to the living room when Sam stopped him. "But there already is."

"See? This is exactly why I didn't tell you."

"No, not singing!" Sam said. She pulled him closer to her and placed her arms around his shoulders, his arms were now around her waist.

"No, the competition is who's a better kisser," she continued smugly.

"Let's find out then, shall we?" he murmured on her lips.

----

Colin and Hope walked into Colin's large mansion, Hope bummed about leaving her friends.

"Why is it so quiet?" Colin muttered under his breath. Hope went to her room, not caring why it was silent. Colin walked into his living room and stopped in mid-pace. There, on his couch was his son, whose wife was sitting on his lap. Their arms were moving feverish, but slow at the same time, like they were trying to get every emotion that they were feeling across to the other. Colin had never seen so much love or passion put into one kiss.

He cleared his throat, watching as Snively gently pulled away from Sam. Snively mouthed, 'I'm sorry. Later I promise,' to her. Sam nodded, acknowledging the thought.

"Where are the other two?" Colin inquired.

"Chibi is asleep and Mecha is reading. Why?" Snively replied.

"We need to talk, just the two of us," Colin said. Unknown to the adults, a pair of eyes were watching at the top of the stairs, hiding behind a bookcase.

"Hey, what about me?" Sam asked rudely.

"You go to your bedroom, which seems to be the only place where _you're_ useful."

"Father, you will not speak to Sam that way! She is my wife and you will treat her with respect," Snively snapped back.

"She's nothing but an insolent brat who begs for attention. You can do better than her."

"Excuse me, but _who_ was the one who ditched his kids? We've been there for Hope the moment she showed up at our doorstep. And I've been with your son throughout the good and the bad ever since we met. So you can just LAY OFF!" Sam yelled. Snively had never seen Sam so upset before. Of course, this was dealing with her family, so he could see why she was. He was too if he thought about it. It was hard to think clearly however, because of all the anger that was being welled up inside him.

"You will NOT speak to me like that!" Colin roared.

"I'll talk howe-" Sam stumbled and touched her cheek. It felt hot, like someone had hit her. The figure behind the bookcase gasped.

"Don't you **dare** touch her. Sam, are you alright?" Snively said.

"I'm fine. I'll get Mecha and Chibi ready to leave. I'm through putting up with this," Sam replied. She strode up the stairs quickly to Chibi's bedroom, not noticing who was behind the bookcase.

"Father, why are you so harsh to Sam?" Snively inquired.

"I want nothing to do with her, like I want nothing to do with neither you nor your spawn." That stung Snively but he disregarded it the best he could.

"What about Hope?" Snively asked.

"What about her?" Colin answered.

"Why did you leave her to our care? Did you not want her?"

"If she's willing, she can stay with you for all I care. I'll raise her if I have to."

"Why did you send for her then?"

"To tell her what I've told you," Colin said.

"You can't honestly mean you'd tell her that you were abandoning her to her face, are you?" Snively inquired, doubting the very words he spoke. It hurt him the first time he had heard the words said to him fourteen years earlier, when he was twelve, though he wasn't that close to his father then either.

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Father, if we took her, would you mind it at all if we adopted her? I'd rather that happen than her being under your care until she was of age. Who knows what would happen to her," Snively said darkly.

"Whatever is necessary. Just don't ask me for the help you won't receive," Colin replied, leaving the room, a signal that the fight was over. Snively heard someone crying softly and followed the sound. He saw Hope leaning against a wall, her face tear-streaked. She looked up, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Hope, listen, we need to talk," he said. She fled to his arms, seeking comfort to the painful blow she had just received from her father. My own dad not wanting me? Hope wondered sadly. Snively guided the hurting child to the bedroom he and Sam were staying in.

----

The next day, Sam, Snively, and the kids went to the Overlander Territory Court House to get adoption papers signed. Colin signed them, noticing Hope avoiding eye contact with him.

"So," Colin said, looking at Snively and Sam, "how many lives are you destroying today?" Sam shook with anger, trying hard not to lash out. Snively turned to guide her to the other side of the room to talk to her about her temper.

"Dad, leave us alone. Please swear you won't bother us," Hope said.

"I swear," Colin replied coldly. Mecha picked up Chibi and he and Hope met up with their now-proclaimed parents. Hope wondered how bad Sam had felt when she found out she was adopted.

----

Six days later, Hope sat at her bedroom window, watching the rain fall. There was a soft knock at the door and a voice, Sam's, asked for her.

"Come in," she said. Sam opened the door, came in, and shut it.

"Hey about last week," Sam began.

"It's fine. Sam, can I ask you about something?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." Sam sat across from Hope, a signal that she was ready to listen.

"Do you think that my mom would get mad at me if I called you mom?" Hope inquired.

"What do you think?"

"I know my dad would be really mad if-"

"Hope, forget about your dad. He hurt you really bad. He was supposed to show you...I really just don't know how to word this."

"My mom would want me to be happy," Hope said thoughtfully.

"So?" Sam prompted.

"So, she'd want me to be happy no matter what. I guess I could call you mom. Do you mind it?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable with calling me," Sam said.

"I'm definitely calling Snively my dad," Hope said, face brightening.

"How about you and me do something for your birthday tonight," Sam suggested.

"Okay! But won't Sni- I mean Dad get a little miffed?" Hope asked.

"I don't think so. Besides, you're growing out of your clothes and most, if not all, of my clothes y'all don't need to be wearing."

"Five minutes 'til we leave?" Hope said.

"Five minutes," Sam agreed. She left the room, giving Hope time to get ready.

----

"Hey Snively, can you keep an eye on things here? Thanks," Sam said, walking into the kitchen.

"What?" Snively inquired.

"Well, Hope and I are going to Earth to do birthday shopping. You don't mind, do you?" Sam asked.

"No, of course not. You two need mother-daughter time," Snively said. He gave her a kiss. "Have fun and don't stay out too late."

"I will, and I will," she replied smiling.

"Mom, have you seen my shoes?" Hope said.

"Mom?" Snively asked.

"Yeah, behind the couch."

"Since when did you decide to call Sam 'mom?'" Snively asked.

"When I decided to call you dad," Hope replied as she was tying her shoe laces.

"When was?"

"A few minutes ago."

Sam looked at Snively, "it was her choice, not mine. See ya later." She gave him a quick kiss and she and Hope took off in a portal.

"Same old beautiful Sam," Snively mused. He heard Chibi cry and went to his and Sam's room to get her up out of her crib, waiting for Sam and Hope, now his daughter, to come home safely.

The End For Now...

Q.N.

That's it for now! Like I've said before, I own pretty much nothing except whoever I made up (Sam, Chibi etc.). See ya in the next 'fic!

Later!

M. P.

Moon Princess

'The worst is over now and we can breathe again' is from the song 'Broken' which is by Seether featuring Amy Lee from Evanescence. Just in case you want to hear the song. 

'Porcelain Heart' is sang by Barlow Girl in case you want to hear the song. 


End file.
